Castiel's Valentine
by Korn95
Summary: Cas decides to partake in the human tradition of Valentine's day and surprises Dean while Sam is out. Very fluffy and a bit late for Valentine's day but still. R&R :D


**Hi, this is my first Destiel fic so please be nice. It's just a little Valentine's drabble and it was inspired by this comic strip:**

**( art/Destiel-Valentines-151688570)**

**so credit to the artist for the idea and some of the words. I've just filled in the gaps. **

* * *

Dean had decided to ignore Valentine's day this year and so it was completely by choice that he was alone in the motel room while Sam was out looking for someone to spend the night with. It felt a little odd to have the roles so completely reversed, but Dean just didn't have the drive anymore. It had been a while since he had really felt the need to go out and pick up a random chick, mostly since the year he'd spent with Lisa, and he chalked it up to having spent so much time in the 'family man' role. He was surfing through the dregs of late night TV, lounging on the bed furthest from the door. It wasn't luxury but he was tired enough not to care, his eyelids drooping a little. It was so rare for him to have time to himself to just relax and he was trying to make the most of it; and yet he felt like something was missing.

As always, Dean didn't hear Cas appear. One minute he was alone in the room, the next Cas was standing beside the little dining table. Dean almost jumped out of his skin when he looked up to find him there, but his heart rate quickly returned to normal. Cas was familiar and ordinary in a world of crazy and Dean didn't like to admit how much safer he felt with Cas watching over him.

"Hello Dean." Castiel's greeting was loud after the relative quiet of the room and Dean shook himself out of his drowsy stupor, standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

"What's up, Cas?" Dean headed for the sink, wondering if Sammy had finished off the whiskey, but Cas blocked his path, getting in too close like always.

"Dean, I- er..." Cas seemed to struggle for words, his brow furrowing before he gave up, instead lifting his hand between them.

Dean hadn't noticed the flowers before; in fact he wasn't entirely sure they had even been there, but they were there now, a modest bunch of mixed blooms amidst a leafy back drop. Dean guessed they were quite pretty but he didn't understand what Cas was doing with them.

"Ahh Cas, what are you doing?" Castiel's face flushed and a look of mild horror washed over him.

"I read that it was a human custom to give flowers on Valentine's day." Cas' cheeks were pink and he couldn't meet Dean's gaze, his eyes flicking instead between Dean's lips and the floor.

"Er yeah, I guess. But you're supposed to give them to someone you, you know... _like_." Dean tended to avoid conversations like this but they seemed to come up all too often with Cas and they stirred up emotions that Dean fought extremely hard to suppress.

"I do like you Dean." Cas finally met Dean's gaze with that naive sincerity he always seemed to have and Dean's heart jumped in his chest.

"Thanks Cas," Dean cleared his throat, "uh, me too. But I mean _like_-like, not friendship-like." Dean's pulse was thrumming through his body, trying to betray him, but he refused to give in. He and Cas were friends and that was how it was going to stay. Dean was almost certain now that he was bi, but Cas was an angel. Did angel's even have sexualities?

"I was not mistaken Dean. I know what it means." Cas had a certain determination now and Dean could see that he was going to see this through. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. His stomach was twisting and his skin was all prickly and he wondered when anxiety had become so much like anticipation.

Ever the martyr, Dean stepped around Cas, coughing awkwardly and trying to ignore the way his body was reacting to Castiel's proximity. He headed for the sink, pouring himself a measure of amber liquid from a half empty bottle and downing it before turning back around. He had kind of expected Cas to have winged it out of there as he so often did, but no. Cas was right behind him, mouth slightly pouty at Dean's avoidance. The flowers lay on the table behind him leaving his hands free to twist into his trench coat at his sides. Dean bit his lip as his eyes flicked down of their own accord and he let his weight drop back so his was resting against the counter.

"Cas, I..." Dean's gaze roamed up and his words faded into a groan. "Aw, hell."

Cas looked up too and Dean wished he hadn't said anything. The little cluster of leaves and silvery berries looked so innocent where they had been crudely hung from the ceiling with a wire coat hanger, but Dean cursed them to the very depths of hell from which Cas had raised him.

"Dean, is that mistletoe?" Cas' voice was quiet and a little breathy and Dean couldn't stop his eyes from rolling a little in pleasure. They were still raised to the ceiling so Cas didn't see but Dean still felt guilty.

"Uh, yeah I think it is." Dean eventually answered, his throat bobbing as he swallowed hard.

"Then we have to kiss." Dean looked back down at Cas, only to find him closer than he had ever been. There was barely an inch between them.

Dean licked his lips on instinct but Castiel's eyes had him captivated. The angel leaned in closer. Dean let out a trembling breath.

Dean could feel Cas' breath on his lips when he finally gave over, at last giving in and admitting very quietly to himself that he liked Cas just as much as Cas apparently liked him.

The kiss was slow and tentative. Dean was still in mild shock and Cas didn't have all that much practise, but Dean found he quite enjoyed the way Cas pressed forward eagerly as he gained confidence. Eventually Dean was worked up enough to become more active in the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist, he pulled him close, swiping his tongue over Cas' lower lip and trying to get him to open his mouth. He cottoned on quickly enough, his hands sliding up to grip Dean's biceps.

Dean pressed his tongue into Cas' mouth, delighting in the noise Cas made in response. It was low and hot and edged with desperation and it made Dean pull Cas closer till he could feel every inch of his body pressed against his own.

After an undetermined amount of time, Dean broke away to catch his breath. Cas may have been lacking in experience but he made up for it by far with enthusiasm and willing. Dean smiled bashfully when he looked up and saw the way Cas was staring at him, gaze open and slightly awed.

"I think I'm beginning to get the hang of human traditions." Cas smirked, voice smug and mouth quirked into a suppressed grin.

"Yeah? I think you could do with a little more practise." Dean growled, tugging Cas back in by his tie. He wasn't really sure what he and Cas were to each other, but this was the happiest he had been in a while and the feeling of Cas pressed up against him made him feel whole in a way that he hadn't felt for a very long time.

When Sam arrived back at the motel the next morning he had expected to find Dean passed out on the bed, probably fully dressed and on top of the covers. Turned out he was half right.

Upon opening the door he had stopped dead in his tracks, a sly grin spreading across his face. When Cas had come to him to ask him about Valentine's day traditions he had wondered what the angel had in mind and now he knew. The flowers he had suggested lay abandoned on the table.

Cas was in Dean's bed, leaning back against the headboard and flipping through channels on the TV, and Dean was fast asleep between his legs. He was lying back against Castiel's chest, his head leaning back onto Cas' shoulder, face pressed up against his neck. Cas' expression was somehow proud, smug and guilty at the same time, and Sam had to hold back a laugh, especially when the angel shushed him, his arms tightening protectively around Dean's chest. Sam had thought it was solid gold blackmail material, but it didn't take him long to learn not to bring it up. Every time he did Dean would just get this goofy grin on his face and become unbearable for at least a good twenty minutes. But as much as the heart eyes, and the being kicked out of the motel room, and the PDA, all annoyed him, Sam was happy that Dean was happy. What more could he ask for?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that and don't forget to review because I love to hear from you. :D**


End file.
